


Integrity

by angrywarrior69



Series: Fictober Prompts [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Major Character Injury, fictober prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywarrior69/pseuds/angrywarrior69
Summary: Prompt: "Can you feel this?"~Warning: hull integrity at 10% and falling.~





	Integrity

The first threads of awareness came as a sharp ringing in her ears and a metallic tinge in the back of her dry throat. She took a breath and regretted it. Her lungs filled with smoke and dust and expelled it in a violent cough. She tried to open her eyes and remember what had happened.

There was a figure moving through the haze above her, clad in gray and black, and there was a noise just beyond the dissipating ring. It sounded urgent. She tried to listen as the muffled sounds began to form into crisp, recognizable tones.

“That’s it, Kathryn. Keep your eyes open. I need you to stay with me.”

It was him, her first officer. Undershirt torn and singed and bloodied, on his knees next to her, moving deliberately.

_Warning: hull integrity at 12% and falling._

The next wave of newfound sensation was pain. All-encompassing heavy throbs of agony and pin prick stabs from head to toe. She didn’t recall moving or making any sound, but suddenly Chakotay’s face was near hers, his fingers gently held the side of her face. His eyes were wide and shining with unshed tears. She thought briefly that he looked beautiful like that, battle worn and expressive. Though the grimness in the lines on his face caused her own tears to slip free slowly, one at a time.

“H-how bad?” she managed weakly.

“It’s okay. You’re going to be okay.”

She wasn’t convinced in the slightest, but the way his fingertips curled into her hair made her hesitate.

“Can you feel this?” he asked as his other hand pushed against her stomach, mere centimeters above the shrapnel that was lodged into her midsection.

She felt no new pain, just more of the same overwhelming agony that was beginning to take it’s toll on her mental faculties.

_Warning: hull integrity at 10% and falling._

“No.”

She allowed one more tear to fall, knowing deep in her heart that she wasn’t going to make it back to  _Voyager_.

“What about this?”

Chakotay moved his hand lower, just above her knee where his uniform jacket was performing it’s duty as a make-shift tourniquet. Kathryn flinched and gasped as his hand brushed above where her leg had practically been torn off. The severed nerve endings burned and lit up with ferocious intensity and it took time, precious time for her to calm herself.

_Warning: hull integrity at 7% and falling._

“Chakotay…” she trailed off, wanting to say so many things to him and having trouble picking her last words.

_‘I’m sorry.’_

_'Thank you.’_

_'I could have loved you if given the time.’_

But instead she told him what she needed to just before the darkness claimed her.

“Get them home.”


End file.
